babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
Anjuta
Anjuta-wa interaktiv divelopmènt editā ùndèr Ubuntu. Päkeijs # apt-get install anjuta 正在讀取套件清單... 完成 正在重建相依關係 正在讀取狀態資料... 完成 下列的額外套件將被安裝： * anjuta-common * autogen * autogen-doc * devhelp-common * libanjuta-3-0 * libdevhelp-3-2 * libgda-5.0-4 * libgda-5.0-common * libgdl-3-5 * libgdl-3-common * libgladeui-2-6 * libgladeui-common * libopts25-dev * libvala-0.26-0 * valac * valac-0.26 * valac-0.26-vapi 建議套件： * libgtkmm-3.0-dev * glade * gjs * python-distutils-extra * python-rope * libgda-5.0-bin * libgda-5.0-mysql * libgda-5.0-postgres 下列【新】套件將會被安裝： # anjuta # anjuta-common # autogen # autogen-doc # devhelp-common # libanjuta-3-0 # libdevhelp-3-2 # libgda-5.0-4 # libgda-5.0-common # libgdl-3-5 # libgdl-3-common # libgladeui-2-6 # libgladeui-common # libopts25-dev # libvala-0.26-0 # valac # valac-0.26 # valac-0.26-vapi 升級 0 個，新安裝 18 個，移除 0 個，有 0 個未被升級。 需要下載 9,507 kB 的套件檔。 此操作完成之後，會多佔用 59.8 MB 的磁碟空間。 Do you want to continue? Y/n y Dawnloudiŋ #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/universe libgdl-3-common all 3.14.0-2 kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/universe libgdl-3-5 amd64 3.14.0-2 kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libvala-0.26-0 amd64 0.26.2-1 kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/universe anjuta-common all 2:3.14.0-1 kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/universe libanjuta-3-0 amd64 2:3.14.0-1 kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main devhelp-common all 3.14.0-1 kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libdevhelp-3-2 amd64 3.14.0-1 kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/universe libgda-5.0-common all 5.2.2-2 kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/universe libgda-5.0-4 amd64 5.2.2-2 kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libgladeui-common all 3.18.3-1 kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libgladeui-2-6 amd64 3.18.3-1 kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/universe anjuta amd64 2:3.14.0-1 kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libopts25-dev amd64 1:5.18.4-3 kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main autogen amd64 1:5.18.4-3 kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main autogen-doc all 1:5.18.4-3 kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main valac-0.26-vapi all 0.26.2-1 kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main valac-0.26 amd64 0.26.2-1 kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main valac all 0.26.2-1 kB 取得 9,507 kB 用了 5秒 (1,594 kB/s) Instoliŋ （讀取資料庫 ... 目前共安裝了 329685 個檔案和目錄。） 選取了原先未選的套件 libgdl-3-common。 準備解開 .../libgdl-3-common_3.14.0-2_all.deb ... 解開 libgdl-3-common (3.14.0-2) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libgdl-3-5:amd64。 準備解開 .../libgdl-3-5_3.14.0-2_amd64.deb ... 解開 libgdl-3-5:amd64 (3.14.0-2) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libvala-0.26-0:amd64。 準備解開 .../libvala-0.26-0_0.26.2-1_amd64.deb ... 解開 libvala-0.26-0:amd64 (0.26.2-1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 anjuta-common。 準備解開 .../anjuta-common_2%3a3.14.0-1_all.deb ... 解開 anjuta-common (2:3.14.0-1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libanjuta-3-0。 準備解開 .../libanjuta-3-0_2%3a3.14.0-1_amd64.deb ... 解開 libanjuta-3-0 (2:3.14.0-1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 devhelp-common。 準備解開 .../devhelp-common_3.14.0-1_all.deb ... 解開 devhelp-common (3.14.0-1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libdevhelp-3-2。 準備解開 .../libdevhelp-3-2_3.14.0-1_amd64.deb ... 解開 libdevhelp-3-2 (3.14.0-1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libgda-5.0-common。 準備解開 .../libgda-5.0-common_5.2.2-2_all.deb ... 解開 libgda-5.0-common (5.2.2-2) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libgda-5.0-4。 準備解開 .../libgda-5.0-4_5.2.2-2_amd64.deb ... 解開 libgda-5.0-4 (5.2.2-2) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libgladeui-common。 準備解開 .../libgladeui-common_3.18.3-1_all.deb ... 解開 libgladeui-common (3.18.3-1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libgladeui-2-6。 準備解開 .../libgladeui-2-6_3.18.3-1_amd64.deb ... 解開 libgladeui-2-6 (3.18.3-1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 anjuta。 準備解開 .../anjuta_2%3a3.14.0-1_amd64.deb ... 解開 anjuta (2:3.14.0-1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libopts25-dev:amd64。 準備解開 .../libopts25-dev_1%3a5.18.4-3_amd64.deb ... 解開 libopts25-dev:amd64 (1:5.18.4-3) 中... Replaced by files in installed package libopts25-dev:amd64 (1:5.18.4-3) ... 選取了原先未選的套件 autogen。 準備解開 .../autogen_1%3a5.18.4-3_amd64.deb ... 解開 autogen (1:5.18.4-3) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 autogen-doc。 準備解開 .../autogen-doc_1%3a5.18.4-3_all.deb ... 解開 autogen-doc (1:5.18.4-3) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 valac-0.26-vapi。 準備解開 .../valac-0.26-vapi_0.26.2-1_all.deb ... 解開 valac-0.26-vapi (0.26.2-1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 valac-0.26。 準備解開 .../valac-0.26_0.26.2-1_amd64.deb ... 解開 valac-0.26 (0.26.2-1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 valac。 準備解開 .../valac_0.26.2-1_all.deb ... 解開 valac (0.26.2-1) 中... Setiŋ Processing triggers for shared-mime-info (1.3-1) ... Processing triggers for libglib2.0-0:amd64 (2.44.0-1ubuntu3) ... Processing triggers for hicolor-icon-theme (0.14-0ubuntu1) ... Processing triggers for gconf2 (3.2.6-3ubuntu1) ... Processing triggers for gnome-menus (3.10.1-0ubuntu5) ... Processing triggers for desktop-file-utils (0.22-1ubuntu3) ... Processing triggers for bamfdaemon (0.5.1+15.04.20150202-0ubuntu1) ... Rebuilding /usr/share/applications/bamf-2.index... Processing triggers for mime-support (3.58ubuntu1) ... Processing triggers for man-db (2.7.0.2-5) ... Processing triggers for install-info (5.2.0.dfsg.1-6) ... Processing triggers for doc-base (0.10.6) ... Processing 1 added doc-base file... Registering documents with scrollkeeper... 設定 libgdl-3-common (3.14.0-2) ... 設定 libgdl-3-5:amd64 (3.14.0-2) ... 設定 libvala-0.26-0:amd64 (0.26.2-1) ... 設定 anjuta-common (2:3.14.0-1) ... 設定 libanjuta-3-0 (2:3.14.0-1) ... 設定 devhelp-common (3.14.0-1) ... 設定 libdevhelp-3-2 (3.14.0-1) ... 設定 libgda-5.0-common (5.2.2-2) ... 設定 libgda-5.0-4 (5.2.2-2) ... 設定 libgladeui-common (3.18.3-1) ... 設定 libgladeui-2-6 (3.18.3-1) ... 設定 anjuta (2:3.14.0-1) ... 設定 libopts25-dev:amd64 (1:5.18.4-3) ... 設定 autogen (1:5.18.4-3) ... 設定 autogen-doc (1:5.18.4-3) ... 設定 valac-0.26-vapi (0.26.2-1) ... 設定 valac-0.26 (0.26.2-1) ... update-alternatives: vapigen.pc 的次要連結，由 /usr/share/pkgconfig/vapigen.pc 重新命名為 /usr/lib/x86_64-linux-gnu/pkgconfig/vapigen.pc update-alternatives: using /usr/bin/valac-0.26 to provide /usr/bin/valac (valac) in auto mode 設定 valac (0.26.2-1) ... Processing triggers for libc-bin (2.21-0ubuntu4) ... Ikstörnol liŋk * Category:Babyish encyclopedia Category:Softwär enjīnāloji